CINTA YANG DUNGU
by Porsche 356A
Summary: Yaoi. Narusasu.


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I Can't Make You Love Me © Bonnie Raitt

Rated : T

Warning : BL. Narusasu. OOC. Typos.

 **.**

Barangkali Sarada memang tidak melihat Naruto kala itu. Barangkali itu memang murni kecelakaan. Sarada sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya, dan Naruto memang sedang apes. Setelah tiga hari dua malam pelariannya, ketika ia telah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga dan bermaksud mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar di pinggiran hutan dengan semak-semak setinggi dengkulnya yang menutupi tubuhnya dari pandangan orang-orang yang mungkin lewat, di saat itulah batu sebesar kepalan tangannya menghantam keningnya. Naruto pingsan seketika.

.

Terkadang musibah tak selalu menjadi musibah. Bagi orang-orang yang berfikir selalu ada hikmah di baliknya. Naruto sesungguhnya tak memiliki perbekalan apapun, ia bertahan di tengah hutan dengan memakan apapun yang menurutnya bisa dimakan, dan lebih sering menahan lapar. Namun insiden lemparan batu yang dilakukan oleh Sarada membawa berkah tersendiri baginya. Sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban atas tindakan nakal anaknya, Sasuke sang ayah memutuskan untuk merawatnya hingga keadaannya membaik. Pria itu merawat lukanya, memberinya makan, hal yang paling dirindukan oleh Naruto, dan memberikan pakaian ganti. Setidaknya Naruto lebih layak saat ini. Ia sedang berbaring di atas ranjang di dalam kamar kecil yang ada di rumah Sasuke saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara pria itu dari luar.

"Ayo, minta maaf sekarang." Begitu kira-kira yang mampu telinganya dengar. Kemudian sedikit suara grasak-grusuk, lalu sedikit rengekan, hingga akhirnya suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar.

"Masuklah." ucap Naruto mempersilakan. Kemudian seorang anak perempuan masuk dari balik pintu tersebut, dengan kepala menunduk dan wajah yang seperti ingin menangis. Naruto mengamatinya dengan baik, Sarada berjalan pelan-pelan ke arahnya dengan wajah yang tetap tertekuk. Sampai tepat di samping ranjangnya anak itu berhenti, lalu dengan tangan gemetar ia meraih lengan besar Naruto yang ada di atas tubuhnya.

"Paman, maafkan aku." Lirih sekali saat ia mengatakannya, suaranya serak bagai kaset rusak, dan air mata yang sepertinya telah ia tahan mati-matian akhirnya jatuh juga. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya, lalu dengan sentuhan halus ia mengusap puncak kepala anak itu lembut. Ia tahu anak ini sedang ketakutan luar biasa. Tentu saja, anak kecil mana yang tidak takut saat ketahuan mencelakai orang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru ingin berterimakasih padamu." jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah mempertemukanku dengan ayahmu." Sarada semakin kebingungan. Ada hubungan apa paman ini dengan papanya?

"Paman mengenal papa?" tanya Sarada polos, ketakutan sudah hilang dari dirinya. Melalui sentuhan lembut di atas kepalanya, hatinya semakin lega dan rasanya ia bisa berteman baik.

"Dulu tidak. Tapi berkat kau sekarang aku mengenalnya."

"Kenapa paman sepertinya senang bertemu dengan papa?" tanya Sarada lagi. Sepertinya ia menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Karena paman sebenarnya gelandangan dan paman belum makan selama tiga hari ini. Berkat papamu paman akhirnya bisa makan." jawab Naruto sekenanya dengan sedikit kebohongan.

"Oh, begitu." Sarada mengangguk lega. Kemudian mereka mulai bersahabat, tak mampu menghindari perbincangan yang meletup-letup bagai peluru. Sasuke mendengar semuanya dari balik pintu. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil membawa senampan makanan dan tiga cangkir teh hangat, mereka makan malam bersama.

.

Kebaikan itu universal. Bisa mendatangi siapapun seperti halnya sebuah kejahatan. Naruto datang pada Sasuke sebagai orang yang sial. Namun Sasuke menerimanya dengan penuh keramahan dan kenaifan. Sesungguhnya Sasuke hanyalah orang desa yang tak pernah sekolah, bertahan hidup dengan naluri yang telah dididik baik oleh keluarganya. Sasuke selalu memandang orang-orang baru sebagai orang baik, meski kemudian ia berubah pikiran. Namun tak banyak orang baru yang datang dalam hidupnya. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto begitu normal. Pria biasa yang tak menyimpan banyak hal, atau karena memang pada dasarnya Sasuke memang naif. Ia tak mengenal piciknya manusia. Jika dia disakiti, ya sudah. Itu bagian dari hidupnya. Ia memaafkan meski mereka tak meminta maaf. Dan kenormalan sikap Naruto selama menumpang di rumahnya tak pernah ia sangka akan lebih dari menyakitkan.

Naruto setidaknya bertahan selama tiga hari di rumah Sasuke. Di hari terakhir ia tinggal, di saat lukanya belum sembuh betul ia membantu Sasuke bekerja sebagai penambang batu.

Kala itu, pagi hari menjelang siang, Naruto baru terbangun. Tadinya ia keluar kamar untuk mandi, tapi saat melihat kesibukan Sasuke ia jadi tertarik untuk mencari tahu. Pria itu sedang memasukkan beberapa peralatan tukang ke dalam tasnya.

"Kau mau pergi bekerja?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya."

"Kau bekerja dimana?"

"Di lereng gunung, jadi penambang batu," jawab Sasuke. "Kalau kau mau sarapan, makanannya ada di meja dapur. Aku akan pulang nanti sore."

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah."

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku." kata Naruto sambil berlalu ke dalam rumah.

"Eh, kau mau apa?" kata Sasuke menginterupsi Naruto, namun tak dihiraukan. Sasuke berdiri keheranan melihat tingkah tamunya. Tak sampai seperempat jam Naruto kembali dengan mulut yang penuh nasi. Di tangannya memegang kerupuk yang tinggal setengah dan sebotol air mineral.

"Kau mau kemana? Apa kau akan kembali ke kota?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada yang agaknya kecewa. Naruto tak langsung menjawab, ia menelan kunyahannya, lalu meminum air yang dibawanya, kemudian berkata.

"Tidak, aku mau ikut denganmu." jawab Naruto.

"Eh, tapi kan aku mau bekerja."

"Iya, aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak perlu. Lukamu kan belum sembuh."

"Ini hanya luka lecet, Sasuke. Dia akan mengering dengan sendirinya. Kalau aku terus berdiam diri di rumah, aku akan tambah sakit. Anggap saja ini balas budiku karena kau sudah membantuku." kata Naruto lagi. Sasuke terdiam sebentar, menimbang apakah ia akan mengiyakan keinginan Naruto atau tidak. Rasa-rasanya tidak masalah jika pria itu membantunya, barangkali ia akan mendapat keuntungan.

"Baiklah."

.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke ini bahagia jika harus berdekatan dengan Naruto. Di desanya yang seperti mati, hampir tak ada pria yang demikian tampan dan menawan seperti Naruto. Wajahnya penuh ketegasan seorang pria, kulitnya yang menggoda, dan tubuhnya yang begitu kekar. Benar-benar tipe Sasuke. Maka alasan utama Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menguntitnya adalah karena Sasuke menyukai Naruto sebagai seorang pria kepada kekasihnya. Kau tentu bisa menyimpulkan sendiri, tak perlu kujabarkan lagi.

Sasuke membimbing langkah Naruto menuju lereng, melalui jalanan setapak yang tampak lengang di pinggiran hutan. Terkadang mereka berpapasan dengan penduduk desa yang lain, namun tak banyak yang bisa mereka temui. Desa tempat Sasuke tinggal begitu terpencil, dengan lahan penghasilan utama dari hutan dan tambang batu tempat Sasuke mencari makan. Kebanyakan penduduknya memilih merantau ke kota untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak. Itulah kenapa desa tempat Sasuke tinggal begitu sepi.

"Sarada pergi ke sekolah, ya?" tanya Naruto memulai percakapan, mencoba meramaikan langkah mereka yang tadinya sepi.

"Iya." jawab Sasuke.

"Jam berapa dia biasanya pulang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Jam dua belas."

"Apa nanti kau akan menjemputnya?"

"Tidak. Ia pulang bersama teman-temannya."

"Kau tidak takut? Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali berita pemerkosaan dan penculikan terhadap anak-anak, lho." kata Naruto.

"Tidak. Itu sudah menjadi tradisi di desa kami. Kami yakin roh-roh dari para leluhur menjaga orang-orang yang berhati baik. Terutama anak-anak. Dan bagi mereka yang berniat buruk akan mendapatkan musibah. Kutukan. Lagipula aku sudah menitipkannya pada tetanggaku sampai aku pulang" jelas Sasuke. Naruto mengernyit mendengarnya. Ternyata penduduk di sini masih menganut paham animisme maupun dinamisme. Pantas saja sepanjang perjalanan dia mencium bau dupa dan melihat sesajen yang banyak diletakkan di bawah batu-batu maupun pohon-pohon besar yang terlihat keramat.

"Tapi kau harus tetap berhati-hati. Hati manusia tidak ada yang bisa menebak." kata Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Menatapnya penuh dengan tanya, dan sedikit haru.

"Terimakasih sudah sangat memperhatinkannya." kata Sasuke.

"Ah, bukan masalah. Aku hanya memberikan saran." balas Naruto kikuk.

"Itu sangat berarti bagiku." Naruto agak kebingungan menangkap maksud Sasuke.

"Um, tidak masalah, Sasuke. Aku senang bisa memberikan saran. Sarada anak yang manis. Ia pantas mendapatkan kehidupan yang baik." kata Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum, mendengar perkataan yang meskipun biasa tapi terasa ajaib baginya.

.

Tambang batu tempat Sasuke bekerja ternyata tak seperti yang dibayangkan Naruto. Ada banyak orang di sana, laki-laki perempuan, yang muda yang tua. Naruto rasa sepertinya jumlah orang yang bekerja di sini lebih banyak dari penduduk yang ada di desa Sasuke.

"Ramai sekali, ya." kata Naruto yang memecah batu di sebelah Sasuke.

"Iya, mereka datang dari berbagai desa yang ada di sekitar gunung ini." kata Sasuke.

"Oh, pantas saja. Kukira hanya penduduk di desamu yang kemari."

"Ada enam desa di sekitar sini. Tambang ini adalah penghasilan utama bagi kami selain mencari apapun yang bisa dijadikan makanan di dalam hutan."

"Kalau begitu darimana asal mereka?"

"Siapa?"

"Orang-orang yang mengoperasikan tambang."

"Mereka dari kota Barat. Dari tempat asalmu." jawab Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto, lalu memberinya senyuman.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, seperti merenungkan sesuatu. Matanya lurus menatap mata Sasuke, namun pikirannya seperti baru saja menangkap suatu hal.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke memecah pikiran Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu." kata Naruto. Sasuke hendak mengajaknya bicara lagi namun urung ketika Naruto berdiri untuk mengangkat keranjang yang telah penuh batu yang mereka pecah. Batu-batu itu kemudian akan diangkut oleh truk-truk besar yang menunggu di sekitar sana. Para pemecah batu harus memanggul keranjang-keranjang mereka sendiri. Akses jalannya sendiri tak seberapa lebar, di bawahnya ada para penambang dengan penuh batu-batu besar dan tajam di sekitar mereka. Kesalahan sedikit saja bisa menjadi bencana. Naruto begitu takjub melihat semangat orang-orang ini. Suatu hal yang tidak bisa ia temui di tempat tinggalnya.

"Kalian benar-benar luar biasa." kata Naruto saat sampai di tempat Sasuke.

"Pasti di tempatmu tidak ada yang seperti ini, kan?" balas Sasuke.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada. Hanya saja susah terlihat untuk orang-orang sepertiku."

"Memangnya kau orang-orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba bayangan masa lalu menghantamnya begitu keras, sekeras palu yang ia gempurkan ke arah batu yang ada di depannya. Ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia tak mampu melihat masa lalunya.

"Naruto, kau melamun lagi?" kata Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto.

"Ahaha, kurasa iya."

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah."

"Setiap manusia menghadapi masalah, Sasuke."

"Iya, tapi sepertinya masalahmu ini besar sekali. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau kau mau."

"Besar atau tidaknya sebuah masalah adalah bagian dari pembelajaran hidup. Kita mungkin harus menerimanya begitu saja, namun kita harus ingat untuk tetap memperjuangkan keadaan."

"Keadaan yang bagaimana?"

"Keadaan yang akan membuatmu lebih baik." kata Naruto. Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya. Sepertinya pria itu jadi tahu bahwa sebenarnya Naruto sedang menyimpan banyak hal.

"Apa kau sedang kecewa akan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke tak tahu diri.

"Ahaha, terlihat jelas, ya? Tapi maaf aku tak bisa berbagi." jawab Naruto sesopan mungkin.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang. Aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau adalah temanku. Kau orang yang sangat baik dan polos. Roh-roh orang yang baik akan selalu menyertaimu dan anakmu." ucap Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke, tak melihat kekecewaan yang semakin besar di matanya.

"Terimakasih. Kau juga orang yang baik Naruto."

"Dan kau yang terbaik." Sasuke hanya menggumam untuk membalasnya. Ia tak ingin mengajak Naruto berbicara lagi. Hatinya tiba-tiba sakit, dan malu. Namun ternyata Naruto ingin tetap mengoceh.

"Oh, iya Sasuke. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" kata Naruto.

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Dimana istrimu?" Kali ini Sasuke yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, namun sepertinya tak terganggu. Wajahnya begitu tenang.

"Sembilan tahun yang lalu ia merantau ke kota Barat, saat Sarada masih satu tahun. Katanya ingin mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Ia memang berambisi jadi orang kaya. Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan jika ia tetap di sini. Tapi ia tak pernah kembali. Tidak ada kabar apapun darinya. Kata para tetanggaku yang juga merantau di sana, ia sekarang telah sukses dan menikah lagi. Mereka memberikanku foto pernikahannya." kata Sasuke cuek.

"Kota Barat memang jahat. Banyak hal yang mengerikan di sana. Salah-salah jika tidak tahu arah, kemalangan yang malah didapat. Maafkan aku sudah bertanya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kuambil hikmahnya saja, setidaknya para leluhur telah membukakan mataku dari wanita yang mengaku mencintaiku. Dan setidaknya nasibnya tidak sial di sana."

"Hn, kau benar." kata Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan Sarada?"

"Ya, terkadang ini sulit baginya. Tapi itu bukan masalah yang besar, kami saling menguatkan dan kami bahagia." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Naruto kemudian tak bicara lagi. Kesungkanan yang sama mereka berdua rasakan. Terkadang mereka saling melempar tanya ini dan itu, tapi tak ada yang mencoba menarik pembicaraan hal-hal yang pribadi.

Hingga sore hari ketika mereka telah sampai pada akhir jam kerja mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan beriringan. Hati mereka lebih lepas kali ini, terkadang mereka saling melempar canda. Sasuke kemudian berhenti sebentar untuk membeli minum di warung yang ada di sekitar sana. Naruto menunggunya di bawah pohon yang ada di sebelah warung. Matanya mengawasi pada keindahan alam yang bebas, jiwanya terasa lepas. Suasana yang ringan, seringan hatinya saat ini. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap beberapa orang yang berjalan dari kaki gunung ke arahnya, sekonyong-konyong jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin panik. Keberadaan yang tidak ia sadari sebelumnya. Secepat mungkin Naruto berdiri di depan Sasuke, membelakangi pandangan orang-orang yang tadi melangkah ke arah mereka.

"Sasuke, tolong aku." kata Naruto memohon, matanya begitu iba. Wajahnya merah menahan panik, dan tangis. Sasuke tak paham, lalu ia melihat ke arah belakang punggung Naruto. Mencari tahu apa yang membuat pria itu terganggu.

Polisi.

Sasuke melotot pada Naruto. Meski ia tak pernah sekolah, tapi ia langsung tahu keadaan apa yang menimpa pria di depannya ini.

"Apa sebenarnya masalahmu?" tanya Sasuke horor.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Kumohon, tolong aku lagi kali ini." desak Naruto. Tentu saja Sasuke tak sampai hati.

.

Kau pasti pernah mendengar sebuah pepatah ngaco, "be yourself." Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Dan kau pasti telah menjadi pengikut jargon ini. Pertanyaannya adalah, diri sendiri yang bagaimana? Yang pemalas, yang tidak mau belajar, yang tidak bisa melihat kesalahan sendiri, tapi selalu iri pada kesuksesan orang lain? Kalau kau seperti itu, maka pepatah yang tepat untukmu adalah, "be bad person."

Kita tak bisa begitu saja mengikuti sebuah jargon agar terlihat eksis. Karena kau tak pernah tahu darimana asal jargon ini, siapa yang menjadi pencetusnya? Kau mungkin tak pernah berfikir barangkali jargon ini berasal dari pemalas yang putus asa namun agar terlihat benar di mata orang-orang jadi ia membuat pembelaan. Maka seharusnya kita mulai mengganti jargon "be yourself" menjadi "don't be yourself, be someone better." Itu lebih keren dan lebih logis.

Ini sama halnya dengan ketika kau mencintai suatu hal, maka kau tidak mungkin dibutakan olehnya. Cinta yang tulus mampu berjalan beriringan dengan logikamu, sehingga ketika kau melihat sisi buruk darinya, yang kau lakukan lebih dari memberi peringatan. Kau pasti akan berusaha menghilangkan sisi buruk yang bukan hanya merugikan dirinya, tapi juga orang lain. Namun cinta Sasuke begitu dungu, sedungu dirinya yang tak pernah sekolah. Cintanya hanya sebatas pertemuannya yang pendek dengan Naruto. Sebelum ini ia tak pernah melihat cinta yang seperti dirinya. Ketika seorang lelaki memutuskan hidup dengan lelaki yang lain. Ia selalu menghabiskan hidupnya di zona yang aman, seperti kebanyakan orang. Padahal ia bisa melihat keajaiban jika ia mau mencoba. Ketika ia begitu merasa terkekang pada tradisi dan norma, Naruto seperti datang di saat yang tepat. Sasuke yang haus akan cinta, Sasuke yang haus sentuhan. Sasuke butuh cinta. Memerangkapnya pada keinginan yang membutakan cintanya. Tidak ada cinta yang buta, yang ada hanyalah nafsu yang membutakan cinta. Bahkan ketika awalnya ia mulai begitu takut pada kenyataan yang dibawa Naruto, lalu ketika pria itu berargumen untuk membela dirinya agar ia terlihat pantas untuk diberi pertolongan, Sasuke malah semakin membutakan cintanya.

Sasuke duduk di atas kurungan saat para polisi tadi sampai di depannya. Ia duduk sambil meminum air es yang sebelumnya ia beli di warung. Seorang di antara mereka menghampirinya. Seorang yang masih muda, ganteng dan bertubuh tak kalah kekar dari Naruto. Mendadak Sasuke menjadi grogi.

"Maaf, tuan. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" sapa pria tersebut yang berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Aduh, jangan memanggilnya tuan. Sasuke ini tidak tua-tua amat. Usianya bahkan belum sampai kepala tiga.

"Silakan." jawab Sasuke, sebisa mungkin menahan gelisah. Ia selalu gelisah jika berhadapan dengan pria-pria ganteng.

"Kami sedang mencari seseorang." kata pria itu sambil menyodorkan foto di depan wajah Sasuke. "Orang ini, apa anda pernah melihatnya?"

"Maaf, mataku agak rabun. Mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak. Aku sudah menemui banyak orang selama ini. Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya." jawab Sasuke, sedikit berbohong. Dia memang agak rabun dan buta huruf karena tak pernah sekolah, dan dia memang sudah menemui banyak orang selama hidupnya. Kebohongannya hanya ia tak ingat pernah bertemu Naruto. Kebohongan yang kecil, namun efeknya luar biasa.

"Sepertinya Anda memang tak pernah melihatnya. Kalau Anda bertemu dengannya sebaiknya Anda berhati-hati. Dia buronan polisi." Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Polisi tadi hendak meninggalkannya, namun Sasuke mencegahnya, Naruto semakin ketar-ketir di dalam kurungan.

"Maaf, boleh saya menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke gelisah.

"Silakan." jawab polisi tadi. Sasuke kemudian bertanya lagi ragu-ragu.

"Kalau boleh tahu apa kejahatannya, pak?" Naruto tentu saja mendengarnya.

"Dia membunuh kakaknya."

.

Sasuke seharusnya tahu diri bahwa ia telah sampai pada batasnya. Ia telah membantu Naruto lari dari hukum negara, jika ia melakukan lebih dari ini dan ketahuan, maka habislah dia. Harusnya ia sadar bahwa ia memiliki orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan bantuannya, anaknya. Namun logika telah hilang dari dirinya. Di kuasai oleh nafsu yang berlindung di balik kedok kata cinta.

"Maukah kau membantuku lagi?" kata Naruto kembali mengemis.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi?"

"Aku harus kembali ke kota Barat. Aku harus menemui anakku. Ia akan berulang tahun tengah malam nanti."

Betapa hancur hatinya.

"Kau telah menikah?" Sasuke menangis. Naruto tak peduli. Ia hanya peduli bahwa ia harus kembali ke kota.

"Ya, aku memiliki seorang putra. Dan aku harus menemuinya. Kumohon, bantu aku." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, melupakan bahwa ia seorang pria. Ketika ia merasa bahwa barangkali ia telah berada di angkasa meski dengan sayap para setan, namun nyatanya toh, setan memang selalu kalah. Dan ketika ia dihempaskan dengan begitu keras ke atas bumi, rasanya sakit sekali. Hatinya sakit. Meski ia menegakkan kepalanya. Meski air mata telah mampu ia tahan.

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Aku telah bertanya pada para sopir di tambang tadi, mereka akan ke kota selepas senja. Aku harus sampai di sana sebelum senja berakhir."

"Aku mengerti. Ada satu jalan raya di kaki gunung yang menghubungkan jalan ke arah kota. Itu satu-satunya jalan. Mereka selalu melalui jalan tersebut." kata Sasuke.

"Kau tahu jalan ke arah sana, kan?"

"Iya, aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Aku akan selalu berkorban untukmu. Pasti. Sebelumnya Sasuke telah berjanji demikian. Kau pasti juga pernah mengikrarkan janji-janji yang serupa, merasa bahwa cintamu adalah yang paling meyakinkan. Sasuke yakin, meski hatinya hancur.

Mereka sampai di sana saat senja baru berakhir, ada sebuah truk yang baru melintas di depan mereka. Naruto terlihat kesal. Ia takut ia telah terlambat. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena amarah. Ia tak suka dipermainkan oleh takdir. Sasuke melihatnya sebagai orang yang begitu putus asa. Setan kembali mengambil alih dirinya, ia ingin kembali mencoba peruntungan namun gagal di saat sebuah truk besar terlihat dari kejauhan. Naruto langsung bangkit, lalu berlari ke tengah jalan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan sedikit bersorak. Laju truk memelan, lalu berhenti dua meter dari Naruto yang kegirangan. Ia menghampiri sopir truk dan mengatakan sesuatu, lalu saling mengangguk. Sasuke tak mampu mendengar, ia hanya melihat dalam keputus asaan. Naruto kemudian berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya dengan senyuman. Saatnya mengatakan perpisahan.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu selama ini, Sasuke. Itu sangat berarti untukku." Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia mendengar dan ia merasakan. Rasa yang sakit.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Sarada. Katakan aku akan merindukannya. Kau langsung pulanglah setelah ini. Dia pasti sudah menunggumu." Naruto terdiam sebentar, namun tak terlihat bermaksud untuk berhenti mengoceh. "Jaga dirimu dan Sarada. Kalian harus tetap saling menguatkan, oke?" Kemudian Naruto menepuk bahunya dan memberikan senyuman terakhir. Namun di saat ia hendak berlalu, Sasuke mencekal lengannya. Pria itu akhirnya akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal saja?" Naruto mengernyit. Ia sudah sampai sejauh ini dan malah ditahan.

"Untuk apa?" katanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?" kata Sasuke. Naruto memandang matanya, melihat pada kenyataan yang begitu dalam, pada rasa yang terpendam. Ia bukannya tak menyadari, sebuah keramahan dan kebaikan yang tak semata-mata ada. Di malam pada hari kedua ia menginap di rumah Sasuke, ketika ia keluar kamar untuk mengambil minum, ia mendengar pria itu bermasturbasi dengan menyebut namanya dalam fantasi. Naruto langsung sadar keadaan pria itu. Namun Naruto datang sebagai orang yang sial, sebagai seorang yang putus asa. Baginya Sasuke hanya sebatas keberuntungan yang harus ia manfaatkan. Meski ia begitu menghargai kebaikannya.

"Kau hanya mengharapkan bayangan dan angan-angan." Begitulah jawabannya. Sasuke tak lagi mau mencegah ketika Naruto berlari menuju truk yang akan menjadi tumpangannya yang selanjutnya. Sasuke tak tahu arti tatapannya ketika Naruto melewatinya. Namun satu yang ia tahu, cintanya sebelah tangan.

"Cintaku yang dungu."

Bukan. Tidak ada cinta yang dungu. Tidak ada cinta yang buta. Tidak ada cinta yang seperti monyet. Namun kau akan menjadi seorang yang dungu, seorang yang buta, seorang yang naif yang akan membuatmu terlihat seperti monyet ketika kau tak mampu membawa logika dalam mencintai.

Cinta adalah cinta. Dan kebodohan milik manusia. Ketika hatimu sakit, jangan mengkambing hitamkan cinta.

.

 _Turn down the lights_

 _Turn down the bed_

 _Turn down these voices_

 _Inside my head_

 _Lay down with me_

 _Tell me no lies_

 _Just hold me close_

 _Don't patronize_

 _Don't patronize me_

 _'Cuz I can't make you love me_

 _If you don't_

 _You can't make your heart feel_

 _Something it won't_

 _Here in the dark_

 _In these final hours_

 _I will lay down my heart_

 _And I'll feel the power_

 _But you won't_

 _No, you won't_

 _'Cuz I can't make you love me_

 _If you don't_

 _I'll close my eyes_

 _Then I won't see_

 _The love you don't feel_

 _When you're holding me_

 _Morning will come_

 _And I'll do what's right_

 _Just give me till then_

 _To give up this fight_

 _And I will give up this fight_

 **.**

 **SELESAI.**

Jargon "don't be yourself, be someone better" ini saya kutip dari artikel yang saya baca di , sedangkan cinta yang dungu saya kutip dari Murjangkung karya AS Laksana.

Sebenarnya cerita ini awalnya terinspirasi film DEATH RACE yang dilakoni oleh Jason Statham, tapi jadinya malah ngelantur kemana-mana. Semoga ini mampu menghibur kalian.

Terima kasih.


End file.
